You're Gonna Be
by fatcatjack9000
Summary: Battling the truth is hard. Will Lilly soon figure out that nothing is going to change it? Will she be just another one of those teenage pregnancies in the statistics? Slight Loliver. Trilogy chapter 2 is up. Review!
1. Act I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana or Reba McEntire's song, "You're Gonna Be".

**A/N: **Okay, I know I don't usually do this sort of fanfic. I know this plot has been used many, many, MANY times, but I heard this song and I couldn't stop thinking about it. The song is called 'You're Gonna Be', as stated above. Warning: in this story, Jackson is the bad guy.

_Six pounds and 9 ounces_

_Looking up at me_

_Like I have all the answers_

_I hope I have the ones you need_

_I've never really done this_

_Now I know what scared is_

Lilly pulled her hood over her damp blonde hair. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She had just driven 10 miles to a drug store out of Malibu so no suspicions would arise. She shoved her hands into her pockets and ignored the annoying welcome teddy bear just inside the door. She headed towards the candy rack; at least then she'd have something to calm her nerves before she got home. She pondered at the colorful wrappers for a moment before picking up a bag of M&Ms. She'd always had a fondness for them; the crunch, the colorfulness, the flavor that lingered in your mouth moments after having eaten one. She walked down the other aisles, looking at all the other items. She spotted cards; one with Bart Simpson mooning the front, with the caption, "I hope you're not a werewolf!" She smiled to herself and kept walking. She came to some CDs. She flipped through the country and rock. She turned towards the pop. She smiled as Hannah Montana's CD was on display, proudly stating "#1 HIT ON CHARTS!" Lilly smiled and walked towards the stuffed animals.

_Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong_

_Other times I'll let you just find out on your own_

_But that's when you'll be growing_

_And the whole time I'll be knowing_

She smiled and picked up a baby penguin. When she was younger, she had a penguin that looked just like it. This penguin, however, had brown eyes. She clearly remembered hers had blue. _No more procrastinating, _she thought. She took a deep breath and headed towards the pharmacy. She looked up and down the aisle, taking in the various pills, cough syrups, stress relievers, pain killers and baby medicines. She found the thermometers and ice packs. She looked up and found the pregnancy tests. She took a quick breath in. She scanned them from side to side and eventually chose a brand name box. She walked towards the register slowly, as if in a dream. The white haired lady at the counter just watched as the blonde haired teenager walked towards the check out.

_You're gonna fly_

_With every dream you chase_

_You're gonna cry_

_But know that that's okay_

_Sometimes life's not fair_

_But if you hang in there_

_You're gonna see_

_That sometimes bad is good_

_We just have to believe_

_Things work out like they should_

_Life has no guarantees_

_But always loved by me_

_You're gonna be_

"Is this all, dearie?" the checkout lady asked. Lilly nodded her head. The lady quickly punched a couple buttons.

"Your total is $15.50. Would you like a bag for that?" the lady asked kindly. Lilly handed the lady her money.

"No, thank you," Lilly said. The lady pulled the receipt out and gave it to Lilly. Lilly nodded towards the lady and began to walk towards the door.

"And dear?" the lady called. Lilly turned to her.

"Yes?" Lilly asked.

"I hope it works out for the best," the lady smiled. She understood.

_I'm afraid you'll have to suffer_

_Through some of my mistakes_

_Lord knows I'll be trying_

_Oh to give you what it takes_

_What it takes to know the difference_

_Between getting by and living_

Lilly drove home and ate her bright colored candies. She eyed the passenger seat every few minutes. She drove up to her house, parked the car, grabbed the test, shoved it in her jacket pocket and walked inside. Her parents were gone for the weekend. Lilly sighed and put her candy wrapper in the trashcan. She debated calling Miley, but decided against it. Lilly paced around the couch. She sighed and walked over to the bench. She put the test on the counter and walked over to the TV. She picked up the remote, turned the TV on and flopped down onto the couch.

"This evening, a special Hannah Montana concert, live from the Laker's Malibu Stadium!" the announcer said. Lilly smiled to herself; this concert was from last Saturday night.

"This song goes out to my best friend, who I hope is having a wonderful time tonight! You rock, Lola!" Hannah yelled, smiling at the camera. Lilly smiled at her best friend. Hannah began singing her new song, 'Life's What You Make It'.

_'Cause anything worth doing_

_Is worth doing all the way_

_Just know you'll have to live with_

_All the choices that you made_

_So make sure that you're always giving_

_Way more than you're taking_

Lilly turned off the TV after several performances. She looked in the fridge, but couldn't help feeling that something was haunting her; stalking her. She looked towards the bench and the feeling left her. She sighed and closed the fridge door. She took the test and headed towards the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it. She leaned up against it for a minute and then walked towards the mirror. She examined herself in every aspect. Her hair was long, in two low pigtails. Her turquoise shirt brought out her eyes and her black pants complimented her lime green converse. She pulled her hat off; she had always had a fondness for hats. She had a lot of beanies and paper-boy hats. Many of them never worn, but a collection all the same. She looked at her over all appearance. If someone were to wipe away her frown, she would look like any other teenage girl; happy and excited. Her outfits showed her personality, although now she just felt like wearing black. She took a deep breath and looked at the white, pink and blue box sitting on the counter. It was up to it to tell her future. She looked at herself again. Her innocence was gone, but only she knew that.

_You're gonna fly_

_With every dream you chase_

_You're gonna cry_

_But know that that's okay_

_Sometimes life's not fair_

_But if you hang in there_

_You're gonna see_

_That sometimes bad is good_

_We just have to believe_

_Things work out like they should_

_Life has no guarantees_

_But always loved by me_

_You're gonna be _

She took a deep breath and opened the box. She put the stick on the counter and read through the instructions carefully. She reread them to be sure. Once confident, she followed them. After 3 and a half minutes of waiting for the results, she was beginning to get restless. It was a 4 minute test. She looked in the mirror and sighed. Within 30 seconds, her fate was to be decided. There was no going back now. Surely, she could just flush it down the toilet, but what would that do? It would just mask the truth that would soon be obvious. She took a sharp intake of breath when the test began to beep. She closed her eyes and carefully pulled the test from the bench. She placed it in front of her.

_Someone's everything_

_You're gonna see_

_Just what you are to me_

Her whole body stopped functioning as she read the result. _Pink. _Positive. She immediately began sobbing. Her hopes, her dreams… no one would respect her. Pregnant? At 16? That stupid guy… STUPID, STUPID GUY! How could she trust him?

_You're gonna fly (fly)_

_With every dream you chase_

_We just have to believe_

_Things work out like they should_

_Life has no guarantees_

_But always loved by me_

_You're gonna be_

"Lilly? Lilly, are you in here? Is something wrong?" Lilly heard someone say. She recognized the voice. It belonged to Oliver.

"Yeah, I'm in the bathroom," Lilly said, trying to mask her tears. She heard Oliver jiggle the knob.

"It's locked!" he said. Lilly wiped her tears, collected the box and test and threw them in the trash. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Oliver," she said wearily. His eyebrows immediately furrowed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Your make-up's all smudged," Oliver pointed out. Lilly's eyes began to water. Oliver looked at her in worry.

"Lilly… it's okay, we'll sit down, come with me…" he said, soothing her. He led her to the couch and sat her down. He sat down and put his arm around her. He gently pushed the hair out of her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She just sobbed quietly. She looked up at him.

"That night… Jackson… trust… 2 weeks… no period… pharmacy… test…" she blubbered. Oliver looked confused for a moment, and then his eyes went wide.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

_Always loved_

_By me_

"How? No, sorry, stupid question… When?" Oliver asked. Lilly wiped her eyes and Oliver handed her another tissue.

"3 weeks ago. I was watching a movie with Jackson… things got out of hand… he gave me a beer… he said that he loved me, and that I should trust him… and I did… god, I'm so stupid!" Lilly said.

"Stop it, it's not your fault…" he said. "But why did you drink?" he asked.

"I was thirsty. I didn't know it was beer. I've never tasted it before. I thought it was some weird soda… I don't know! I was really tired. I didn't know I was drinking intentionally!" she cried.

"Well, that's all in the past now. Don't worry, he's off at his summer job, and after the summer he'll be going off to college," Oliver said.

The two talked for hours, deciding on whether Lilly was going to keep the baby or not.

"I never thought I'd have to make this decision, much less at 16. I thought whenever I was going to have children, I would be married, with a wonderful husband and everything would be perfect…" Lilly sobbed.

"I'll help you," Oliver stated. Lilly looked at him in shock.

"What?" she asked.

"I'll help you. I'll help take care of the baby; I'll help you and everything. I don't care what anyone says. I'm going to help you," he said.

"Thank you," Lilly sobbed. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much," she cried into his shirt.

A/N: What do you think? I've been sick for the last couple days… I find I do my best writing when I'm sick. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	2. Act II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana, or this song by the Valli Girls, 'Always There In You'.

**A/N: **I like this song and thought it worked for the second chapter. It's a trilogy, and I hope to have the closing chapter up soon. Tell me what you think. PLEASE- if you haven't listened to the song before, you might want to, because it looks really sad in the lyrics, but it's not… so yeah, thanks for reading- and review please!! **ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE: **I am not a nurse. I know very little about delivering a baby into the world, so please do not get mad if some of the story does not fit what you may know about child birth. I tried my best, so please don't flame.

_Baby girl, close your eyes.  
You don't know the strength you have inside  
If I could I'd shelter you from all the pain that we all must go through  
But it's up to you  
_

It had been 8 and a half months since Lilly found out she was pregnant (convenient for the story, eh?). Oliver had stuck to his word; he was helping her every step of the way. Lilly's parents had kicked her out, claiming that their daughter would never do such a thing. Oliver's mother, however, looked kindly onto Lilly and saw how Oliver was treating her. Lilly was sharing Oliver's room/sitting room, so it was a fair size. Oliver helped Lilly pick out baby blankets, cribs, toys and had even helped her with names.

"If it's a boy, I like Tanner," Lilly said. Every day it was changing.

"I like Tanner too," Oliver said, gently rubbing Lilly's inflated stomach.

"What if it's a girl?" Lilly asked. Oliver thought for a moment.

"You could name her Hannah," Oliver joked. Lilly laughed and Oliver pushed some hair out of Lilly's face.

"I like Charlotte or Elizabeth," Lilly said seriously. Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they can both be shortened," Oliver said.

"Charlotte turns into Charlie, Lotti, Char, Cha-Cha…" Lilly said.

"And Elizabeth turns into Liz, Lizzy, Eliza, Beth, Liza…" Oliver said.

"But seriously, what if I have a boy?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know yet," Oliver said, "I'll think about it,"

_  
The road is long – it twists and turns  
But everything in life you live and learn  
No one ever said that life was easy or that all in love is fair  
But look inside your heart you'll find the answer waiting there  
_

The next day, Oliver and Lilly went to the library. It was a quiet day of January. Oliver had the next month and a half off to help Lilly, and they were both doing independent studies. Miley was coming home from her European tour and they were going to meet up.

Lilly sat at the library table tapping her fingers while Oliver read through some baby name books for the millionth time. Lilly saw a quick flash of brown hair turning the corner.

"Oliver, she's here!" Lilly squealed quietly. Oliver looked up from his book quickly.

"Really? Where? I'll go look. Don't move, I'll get her," Oliver said, pushing Lilly gently back down into her chair. Oliver ran around the corner to find Miley.

"Miles!" he said, and ran up to her. He hugged her quickly. Miley began to speak, but Oliver silenced her.

"Talk once Lilly sees you," Oliver said. He pulled Miley back towards their table. Lilly shrieked and the librarian glared at her.

"MILEY!" she whisper-yelled. Miley grinned and leaned in to hug Lilly.

"WOW," Miley said, looking at Lilly's stomach. Lilly smiled.

"Yeah, I know," Lilly said, happily patting her stomach. She felt something move.

"Ouch," she commented, gently touching her stomach. Oliver's eyes shot up to Lilly's deep blues.

"What's wrong? Does anything hurt? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think the baby was just kicking," she said a little uneasily. She forced the thought to the back of her head and focused on Miley.

"So, how was the tour or Mexico?" Lilly asked. The three had agreed on talking about Hannah's tour as a trip to Mexico so they could talk about it in public.

"It was awesome! So many nice people!" Miley said, winking. Lilly assumed that meant she'd tell more later.

Suddenly, Lilly felt a strong amount of pressure in her stomach.

"OUCH!" she cried, putting both hands on her stomach. Oliver grabbed his bag quickly.

"Okay, we're going to the hospital," he said.

"No, I'm fine, really, I'll just sit for a while," Lilly said. Oliver looked at her uneasily but decided that she knew best. The three friends talked for about half an hour. Lilly said she needed to use the bathroom.

"I'll go with you," Miley offered. Lilly sighed but let Miley come anyways. There was only one toilet so they waited for each other. After Lilly had finished washing her hands, she lent up against the wall waiting for Miley. All of a sudden she had a strange feeling and felt something run down her leg.

"Miley," Lilly said uneasily, "I think my water just broke,"

_  
If you ever lose your way  
You don't have to be afraid  
Look inside to find a friend  
Who'll be with you 'til the end  
Many different roads to choose  
Searching for the strength to make it through  
But it was always there in you  
_

Miley raced out of the stall, rinsed her hands and began to help Lilly.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Are you sure? OLIVER!" Miley screamed. Oliver came running in, along with two librarians yelling at him.

"I don't know who you think you are, you little perv, but you do not wait outside the woman's restroom!!!" one of the librarians shouted.

"And you certainly do not go inside!!!" the other screamed.

"Oliver, Lilly's water just broke. We have to get to the hospital!" Miley yelled. The librarians continued to yell at Oliver. Oliver turned to them.

"My girlfriend's water just broke. We need to get to the hospital. Either help or leave!" he shouted. The two librarian's faces went pale.

"I'll call an ambulance," one said. The other's face went green and she left the bathroom. Lilly suddenly felt a huge amount of pain.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" she screamed. The librarian looked up at her and Oliver held Lilly's hand.

"That's the first contraction," the librarian said. Oliver read her name tag, _Gail_, and made a mental note to thank this Gail lady.

After what seemed like years, and two contractions along, they heard the familiar sounds of a siren blaring in the distance.

"Everything's going to be alright, just come with us," one of the men in the blue jumpsuits said. The quickly loaded Lilly, Oliver and Miley into the back of the ambulance and drove off.

_  
Hopes can fail and dreams can fade  
Rain can fall down on your big parade  
Maybe love will take your heart or break your heart  
There are no guarantees  
But love will always find you when you just believe  
_

The doctors quickly put Lilly into a room in the delivery wing. Lilly had gone through several contractions since the first in the library, and they were getting closer to the last each time. The doctor frowned and led Miley out of the room to speak with her.

"The contractions are getting closer much faster than we expected, but it is a premature birth, so that's expected. This also means we won't have to induce the delivery, obviously," the doctor said. After a couple minutes of Miley and the doctor talking, a nurse came rushing out of the room.

"If we wait any longer it could be dangerous for the both of them. That baby wants and needs out **now,**" the nurse said. The doctor nodded and Miley rushed to Lilly's said. Oliver mopped Lilly's brow and held her hand tightly as Lilly squeezed. The doctors and nurses got set up quickly and began to instruct Lilly.

"Okay, Lilly, on the count of three, I want you to push as hard as you can, okay?" the doctor said. Lilly nodded and Oliver just sat looking more worried every moment.

"One… two… three! Push, Lilly!" the doctor instructed. Lilly strained.

"Again, one, two, three!" the nurse said.

"I got a head, you're doing great," the doctor said. Lilly pushed again and they heard the joyous sound of a baby crying. The nurses rushed to clean the baby off and make sure it was alright.

"Congratulations, you've given birth to a healthy baby girl," the nurse said, handing Lilly her daughter. Lilly looked up at Oliver with tears in her eyes.

"I did it," she muttered softly, exhaling.

_  
If you ever lose your way  
You don't have to be afraid  
Look inside to find a friend  
Who'll be with you 'til the end  
Many different roads to choose  
Searching for the strength to make it through  
But it was always there in you  
_

Lilly looked at the wrapped bundle in her arms. Her daughter looked up at her with big blue and green-ish eyes. They had small flecks of… gold? Lilly couldn't believe that her daughter was so beautiful. She had big eyes, small hands and she was very curious, grabbing at Lilly's nose every once in a while. Oliver stared down at Lilly's daughter.

"What are you going to name her?" he asked Lilly quietly. Lilly thought for a moment.

"Charlotte Elizabeth Truscott," Lilly said. The baby looked up and seemed to smile at them both.

"I like it," Oliver said. A nurse walked in with some papers.

"Have you chosen a name yet?" she asked. Lilly looked up at Oliver, and then to her daughter.

"Yes. Charlotte Elizabeth Truscott," Lilly said happily. The nurse handed Oliver the forms, Oliver and Lilly signed them and the nurse was gone. As the nurse left, Charlotte fell into a deep sleep.

_  
The strength you're longing to find  
You know it's true  
It was there all the time  
If you stand stronger, work harder, reach for the sky  
I know you will eventually fly  
_

Due to Charlotte's somewhat premature birth, both Lilly and Charlotte had to stay in the hospital for two extra days. Miley had stuck by Lilly's side since they rushed to the hospital. Most of Lilly and Oliver's classmates had come to see the new baby.

"Awww, she's so adorable, she looks so much like you!" Sarah said softly. Lilly smiled. She had always liked Sarah. Jake came in after Sarah.

"She's beautiful," Jake said, looking at Lilly and smiling.

"Miley, Jake, I want to ask you something. Will you be Charlotte's godparents?" Lilly asked. Miley smiled and her eyes went watery.

"Of course," Miley said, hugging Lilly.

"If anything goes wrong, I want you to take care of her," Lilly said. Miley smiled and they chatted for a while. Eventually, the crowd dispersed and only Robbie Ray and Oliver were left.

"You know, I always knew you could do it. You'll be a great mother," Robbie Ray said. Lilly's eyes filled with tears.

"You don't know how much that means," she said, crying softly with joy.

"I just wish my parents could be here," Lilly said softly. Oliver wiped her eyes.

"Lilly…" he said.

"But they don't understand. It's not worth it. They don't deserve to meet their granddaughter," Lilly said. Oliver smiled slightly. Robbie Ray smiled.

"But there are some other parents here to see you," Robbie Ray said. Lilly had never been happier to see Mr. and Mrs. Oaken. Oliver seemed nervous.

"Hey mom, dad," he said. Mrs. Oaken rushed to Lilly's side.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Oaken, but thank you for asking," Lilly said.

"Oh please, call me Laura," Mrs. Oaken said. Lilly smiled.

"Actually, you could call me mom," Mrs. Oaken said, with a twinkle in her eye. She looked at Oliver.

"Lilly," Oliver said. He pulled a small box out of his pocket. He got down on one knee.

"Lilly Truscott, will you marry me?" Oliver asked.

_  
If you ever lose your way  
You don't have to be afraid  
Look inside to find a friend  
Who'll be with you 'til the end  
Many different roads to choose  
Searching for the strength to make it through  
But it was always there  
It was always there  
It was always there…in you._

**A/N- **You liked? Review! Let me know how it was. I tried to make it as real as I could. And haha, a cliffhanger, the suspense is killing you! I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories much, I'm just so busy! But let me know. Review, thanks!!!


End file.
